When September Ends
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Songfic to “Wake Me Up When September Ends” by Green Day. Harry, who was in love with Draco and who loved him back, dies in the war with Voldemort and about a month later Draco finally grieves his death. DMHP Oneshot. Bottom!Harry


**When September Ends **by Just Me. Jane.

**Summary: **Songfic to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. Harry, who was in love with Draco and who loved him back, dies in the war with Voldemort and about a month later Draco finally grieves his death.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Slash. In other words, boys doing things with other boys. :D Me love… -smiles wistfully and swoons- Hehehe…

**Timing: **After year 7. After the war with Voldie. Disregards OotP, HBP and DH

**A/N: **So I'm sorry that this is so morbid. It's completely intended, even though I hate seeing characters killed off, believe me, _I really_ _do_… But this is just the way that it ended up going since I had this really strange and sad idea to do, so… sorry that this is so sad and everything, but enjoy it either way and review, s'il vous plait:D MUAH!!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I _really_ owned Harry Potter do you _honestly_ think that I'd be sitting here, _broke_, and writing this right now…?! Uhm, correct answer is…: no. I wouldn't be. Enjoy m'loves!! .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the dark shade of the willow tree and out into the bright shining afternoon sunlight of September.

Walking slowly, he stepped into the cemetery and up to the grave. He bent down onto his knees before the stone to run his fingers across it, tears stinging his eyes as he did so.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31st, 1980 - August 3rd, 1997_

_Beloved son and savior of the wizarding world_

"Hi Harry," he whispered softly before retracting his fingers from the stone. "You're probably wondering why I'm here right now, huh? I… I'm sorry I didn't visit before. You have no idea how hard it's been for me without you here next to me. Y-… you were the only person I had left," he said in a hoarse whisper as tears started to fall from his eyes. "The only _family_ I had left…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sobs racked from a pale-skinned body as he sat huddled in a corner by himself, trying his hardest to stop crying._

_A lone figure walked down the corridor and stopped when he spotted the distressed teen, who looked up when he heard the other boy gasp as he stopped._

_Glaring up at the boy, Draco snapped at him. "What do _you_ want?!" he snarled._

_Harry brushed it aside, ignoring the terrible attitude of the boy and cautiously stepped closer to him. "A-are you alright?"_

"_Does it _look_ like I'm alright, Potter?!" Draco sneered at him, thoroughly annoyed and just wanting to be left alone._

"_Do… do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, cautious still, but concerned all the same. "W-what's bothering you?" He sat himself down next to the blond Slytherin and settled himself about a foot apart from him._

_Draco eyed him speculatively for a few moments before he began talking, softly and--surprisingly--with no bite or malice to his tone, as he stared down at his pale, clasped hands. "My parents… they, uhm… they sort of disowned me," he admitted to the raven-haired Gryffindor._

"_D-disown?" Harry repeated incredulously._

"_YES, POTTER! DISOWN! My parents disowned me, you great prat! You can't be _so dense_ that you don't understand what the meaning of the word is…! You know, no more inheritance, no more home, no more Draco Malfoy, no more _FAMILY_, Potter! Or is that too hard for your small brain to comprehend because you don't even _have_ a family?!"_

_Harry's eyes narrowed just slightly. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," he said in a whisper. "Since it is, after all, your time of need and it would be rude of me to chide you for that remark. Now," Harry looked Draco in the eye, determination clearly showing. "Why don't you tell me what happened." he suggested as he scooted a few inches closer to the blond boy._

_Draco cast his eyes downward once again in an effort to try and hide the tears that were brimming on the surface once again and threatening to fall down his already-tear-streaked face. _

"You_ did," Draco told him in a small voice. "_You _happened…" _

_Harry stiffened slightly, instantly freezing at Draco's words. "Erm… excuse me?" _

_Harry was… confused, for lack of a better word. He just didn't understand what he, of all people, had to do with Draco getting disowned. "What… what d'you mean?"_

_Draco looked up into Harry's green eyes, his own grey ones spilling over with tears and his lower lip trembling. He bit the lip in order to cease it, although it kept going no matter _how_ much he wanted it to stop._

"You _happened, Potter. You're the epitome of all things Light. The savior of our world. _

"_You give people like _me _a choice when it comes to what side we're on. And when my father demanded I take the Mark… well, let's just say that I didn't choose the side he wanted me to."_

_Harry felt his heart catch in his throat. "You're Light?" he spluttered, staring at Draco with wide eyes._

_Draco laughed bitterly. "Is that so hard to believe?" A sad smile graced his features. _

"_Actually, yes, it is, _but_," he added when he saw Draco clench his eyes shut to will away more tears, "I suppose you wouldn't be in the state you are if it weren't true." Harry mirrored Draco's sad smile. _

_Draco looked down at his hands again and shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you here?" he asked softly._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I said why are you here, Potter? Why stay here with me, while I practically cry out my whole being, spill my soul?" Draco looked up at Harry, who seemed somewhat perplexed by the question, but intense all the same. _

_It took Harry a few moments to answer, trying to find the best way to word his reply._

"_I suppose because you need me right now as much as _I _need _you_." Harry's brilliant green eyes bored into Draco's own grey ones._

_Draco sniffled, and cast his eyes downward once again. Perhaps Harry was right about that statement?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…Like my father's come to pass

Seven years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I couldn't understand why you - _you_, of all people, Harry - were being so nice to me. Still can't understand it, really… I was so horrible to you all those years, and yet… and yet you paid it no mind, like none of the past mattered, not on that night that you found me, or anytime after that either. I can't fathom it. Why _me_? I was no one special - I'm _still_ not, but… but you didn't seem to care about that. You didn't seem to care that I had nothing that I could give to you, had you decided to stay with me, nothing I could offer anymore than the next bloke.

"But you pressed on anyways. Merlin you always were so very stubborn, sometimes even more so than myself… Which is amazing, really, all in itself…" Draco let out a small, only slightly humorous laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are…"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco and Harry met for consecutive nights after the primary incident, meeting around midnight in the Room of Requirement for fear that they would be caught together if they did it at any other time or place. _

_They never did anything, mind you, besides talk about their issues to one another, what went on in their classes of the day, how they were feeling, but one night it came to - what else? - their love lives._

"_So you're _honestly_ telling me that all those 'Slytherin Sex God' rumors that are floating around the school actually aren't true?" Harry asked naïvely. _

"_That's what rumors _are_, Harry. _Just rumors. _They aren't actually _true_, y'know. And, truthfully, I've only had sex _once_ before."_

"_With who?!" Harry asked, fuming slightly, and on the verge of sounding hysterical._

"_You wouldn't know him, he's a Ravenclaw. Joseph O'Riley ring any bells?" Draco asked, but Harry brushed it aside._

"_You had SEX with a fucking RAVENCLAW?!" Harry shouted, now standing up before Draco and _definitely_ sounding hysterical. "You fucked a _RAVENCLAW_?!"_

_Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually it was the other way around… Good shag, by the way, but definitely not my type."_

"_So who _is_ your type then, Draco?" Harry sneered, eyes narrowed at the grey-eyed Slytherin. "Because I honestly don't recall you ever informing me of your being _gay_, for Merlin's sake…!"_

"You_ are, Harry."_

"_What?" Harry toned down his voice a bit, confusion settling in._

_Draco rose from his seat on the couch the Room of Requirement had conjured up for the two and walked the few remaining feet to stand in front of Harry._

"_I said that _you_ are my type, Harry," Draco softly admitted. _

_Harry began breathing erratically when he saw the intense look in his ex-rival's eyes._

"_E-… excuse me?" Harry wasn't quite sure if he'd heard Draco correctly or not, so he thought that he would confirm the confession. _

"_Let me make this perfectly clear for you. I like you, Harry," Draco told him, deciding to be completely blunt. _

"_W-why me?" Harry whispered._

"_Can I help it if I find a bloke sexy once in a while?" Draco chuckled, a smile forming on his face._

"_I suppose not," Harry said, and gulped. "And that bloke just so happens to be me?"_

"_Yes," Draco smiled. "That bloke just so happens to be you."_

_A smile slowly made its way onto Harry's face. "Oh thank Merlin," he breathed out before taking Draco's face in his hands and crashing their lips together._

_Draco responded quickly, moving his lips in time with Harry's and threading his fingers through the dark hair. Draco prodded Harry's lips with his tongue and with a gasp, Harry opened them, only to have his own tongue viciously attacked by the Slytherin. Draco bit down gently on Harry's tongue, before he began to suck on it to ease the pain. It was more pleasure though, on Harry's part. Hell, he just wanted to be as close to Draco as he could get._

_And so he did._

_Harry pulled Draco down onto the newly-transfigured bed - thanks to the RoR, of course - and laid down, Draco coming down on top of him. Draco then proceeded to attack Harry's neck with his mouth, thankful for this new development in their positions. _

_Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat before letting out a low, guttural moan. Draco smirked to himself in triumph when he heard all the noises Harry was making in response to his ministrations. _

_Before they knew it, their shirts were off completely and trousers were unzipped. Harry's hands were threading through Draco's white-blond locks, disheveling them thoroughly as he groaned once more, all while Draco made a path down Harry's chest, kissing it on the way._

"_Draco…" Harry breathed out, gasping slightly when Draco started to suck on his nipple. Harry started breathing even harder as Draco continued. The blond moved farther down Harry's chest, kissing it all the while, almost reaching Harry's prominent bulge, teasing the Gryffindor, before going back up to where he was before."D-Draco… Draco, stop teasing me already and just do it…!" Harry was obviously getting slightly miffed by Draco's actions._

"_Just do what?" Draco asked, feigning innocence, with a sly grin planted firmly on his features._

"_You _know_ what, Draco! Just do it!"_

"_Do what?" Draco moved his body so that he was fully on top of Harry, where he started grinding their hips, rubbing their erections together. "This? Beg me, Harry," he whispered into the brunet's ear._

_Harry let out a strangled cry at the feel of Draco's hard cock against his own, and began arching his back, after realizing he _definitely_ wasn't getting enough contact with the blond Slytherin. "D-Draco…" Harry moaned once more as Draco kept moving them together. Harry's breathing was definitely becoming too shallow for what was healthy for him. _

_Draco licked a trail from Harry's collarbone up to his jaw line, slowly, and hoping to push the Gryffindor even further over the edge, where practically no coherent thought was at all possible anymore. "Beg me, Harry," he repeated, still whispering. _

"_Fuck me…" Harry whispered, almost silently._

"_What was that?" Draco teased, still rubbing against the other, smaller boy, and when Harry didn't say anything for a moment, he decided to take it a step further._

"_Nnaagghhh!" Harry screamed, as Draco grabbed his hardness and gave it a squeeze. _

"_What?" Draco asked, playing the innocent once again._

"_Fuck me!" Harry screamed, and - when Draco didn't make any sign to move - decided to yell it again. "FUCK ME, DRACO!"_

_Draco smirked in triumph, before getting off the dark-haired wizard and flipping him over to straddle the other boy._

"_Are you sure?" Draco asked him, still smirking slightly._

"_Oh hell yes," Harry breathed. "Now," he demanded._

_And Draco stuck one finger in Harry's opening, only to have the Gryffindor shout out. _

"_Aagh!"_

_Draco leant down to press a small kiss to Harry's perspiring neck. "Okay, love? I can stop…" he said, even though he really wasn't so sure that he could, no matter _how_ much he tried._

"_No, I'm… I'm okay," Harry breathed. "K-keep going. Don't stop now." He closed his eyes._

_Draco smiled and inserted another finger. _

_When he decided that they had both finally had enough waiting and preparation, Draco slipped himself inside of Harry, making them both cry out in pleasure. _

_He let the both of them get comfortable with the feeling before starting to thrust inside of the other boy. He started slowly grinding against Harry, pulling out slightly before going back in, making the dark-haired youth moan and shiver in delight. Exhilarated and encouraged by Harry's reactions, Draco began moving faster. _

_Gasping, Harry arched his back up, bringing the blond even further inside of him, and smiled contentedly, eyes closed. _

_And then Draco hit Harry's pleasure spot, making him cry out even more. "Oh god… Dra-… Faster! FUCK!" he screamed as another wave of ecstasy came over him._

'_That is the general idea…' Draco thought vaguely through the haze as he kept going, but this time faster, picking up the pace to fulfill Harry's demands. _

_Seconds later they came, screaming each other's names. _

_Both breathing hard and soaked with sweat, they collapsed. Draco pulled out of Harry, only to bring him into his chest, arms wrapped around Harry's middle. They sighed in contentment, just loving the feeling of being around one another and fell asleep, completely at ease. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…As my memory rest

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We didn't go back on _anything_ after that night. You wanted me as much as I wanted _you_. Who knows… maybe it was a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake, to stay together. After all, it _did_ get you kil-…"

Draco choked back another sob, unable to even speak the horrible word. He could accept it, yes, but was inept to actually say it _out loud_. It was too terrible of a thing to admit to yourself, even if it _was_ true.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Draco tried to will away the tears that would come, only to have them come streaming down his face instead. "Why?" he choked out, bottom lip trembling. "W-why did you have to leave me here? I'm all alone now, and it's all your bloody fault, you sodding bastard. I hope you rot in Hell for what you've left me with," Draco sneered, tone dripping with malice before he finally realized what he said and rushed to correct his mistake.

"I-I didn't mean that, I… I'm sorry. Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry. It… it wasn't your fault… I know that, it's just… Oh hell, I just don't even know what to do with myself anymore. You aren't here. You can't tell me what I'm doing wrong, or how to make things better. You can't… you can't tell me you love me anymore."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Things had been going well for three weeks. They would meet every night in the Room of Requirements, still going about their routine, only this time instead of just being friends, they were actually 'together.' _

_One night, after dinner, Draco had followed Harry out of the Great Hall, only to ambush him in a deserted corridor. He pushed Harry against the wall with his chest and leaned close to his face, one hand tangled in his hair and the other on the wall beside the Gryffindor. _

"_Quite a show you put on back there, what with all that licking you did to your dessert. Taunting me like always, are you?" he asked silkily, lust clear in his shining, silver eyes. _

"_Yes, well, it's not _my_ fault that you haven't done anything to me in two days, now is it?" Harry grumbled miserably. _

"_Of course, I was mostly just waiting for _you_ to do something. You know that you can do anything at anytime you like to me, love. I'd be more than happy to oblige…" Draco smirked suggestively, hoping that Harry would get it through his head and stop being such a dunce._

"_Well _that's_ always a good thing for me, then," Harry replied knowingly, and jumped up to wrap his arms around the taller boy's pale neck, hands in the white-blond hair, his legs entwined around Draco's lower back, ravishing his face all the while. _

_Draco flipped them around so that his back was to the wall, and Harry took the time to grind his hips hard into Draco's own, eliciting a moan from the blond, who broke the kiss to lean his head back against the stone wall. _

_They pulled apart as the need for air became absolutely necessary. Gasping, Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's, while the Gryffindor did the same, tightening his hold on Draco. _

"_Draco, I…" Harry clenched his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on his breathing but also on getting the words out that just needed to be said._

"_Yes, Harry?" Draco breathed._

"_I… I think I'm in love with you…"_

"_Oh God Harry, I am _so in love_ with you." Draco's heart felt like it was going to explode from all the emotions he was feeling at that exact moment, tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to spill over. "You know that, right?"_

_Harry nodded, forehead still pressed against Draco's. "Yes. I know." And he smiled, feeling just about the happiest he'd been in his entire seventeen years of being alive. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…Ring out the bells again

Like we did when Spring began

Wake me up when September ends…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears still spilling over his pale cheeks, Draco's shaky hand pulled something out of his trousers pocket. It was a picture, one taken of him and Harry on the night of the seventh year Yule Ball. They were dancing close, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck and head against the blond's shoulders. Draco was holding Harry in his arms, hands intertwined at Harry's lower back. Both had looks of glee on their faces, just happy that everyone had accepted them being together. Only weeks previous they had come out to their friends, and, surprisingly, most accepted it very well, much to the couple's liking.

Draco had been staring at the picture of the two of them together for the past few days, finding that he was just about almost unable to do anything else.

"You know, I… I brought this picture with me, thinking that perhaps it would help if I disposed of it… but I'm not so sure it will anymore, Harry. I'm really not sure it will…"

Almost out of nowhere, a Muggle song Harry had introduced him to once popped into his mind.

_When you told me that you loved me  
Were those just words?  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
And I know that hurts  
Cause I'm looking at your picture  
Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day you and me will have  
One more shot_

"Oh Merlin, Harry… You're an idiot, you know that? Running off to save the entire world, all because of your damn hero complex… It's stupid, alright? Yes, I know that it makes me selfish, but you had no right - _no right, Harry _- to tell me you love me and then just go _running off_ to fight Voldemort. Yes, I was by your side the entire time, opposing my father, but you _cannot_ tell me that _just because_ you had _me_ that your self-esteem would boost up and that _just my presence_ would help you defeat that shameful idiot of a wizard. I just… I never actually thought that you would _die_… It was too soon, Harry, it was too soon…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again." Voldemort smirked sadistically, sending chills up the spines of Light side fighters, with the exception of Harry, who stood opposite the Dark Lord, pointing his wand at the snake-like figure. _

"_Hello, Tom," Harry greeted, glaring, and making Draco wonder where he acquired such a spine._

_They were in the middle of a field, protectors of the Light, and Death Eaters surrounding them, on their respective sides._

"_You dare speak my name, child?" Voldemort sneered._

"_Yes, I dare. I'm not afraid of you, Riddle, no reason to be." 'Except for the fact that he could very well kill me,' he thought idly. _

_The Dark Lord gave Harry a calculating look, still glaring at the boy. "You don't care whether you live or die? Very _brave_, Potter. But you know, bravery never really gets you anywhere." _

"_Says you."_

"_Yes, I suppose, says me…"_

"_But you know, Riddle, that cowardice also won't get you anywhere in life. At least, unlike some people I know, I'm able to love. A plus, wouldn't you say?" With that, he grabbed Draco's hand in his own, letting only the blond know that he was frightened, if it was even in the least. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to Draco, and only then did the Slytherin notice that Harry was getting the shakes. "Forgive me, Draco. I love you, I do, I just… I have to do this, love." He had tears in his eyes, and was staring up into his love's stormy grey eyes. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Lord Voldemort, killing him… and himself in the process._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends…"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draco couldn't breathe. His love - the only one in the world who would _ever_ treat him as an actual _human being_… had just died. _

_He sank to his knees beside Harry, who was lying on the ground, utterly lifeless. "Harry…?" he squeaked out, tears cascading down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what had just happened, no - _wouldn't_ believe what had just happened. It was _impossible._ No… Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived… He was supposed to _live_, to go on with his life, to actually get to be _normal_ for once, to not have to worry about saving other people… _

_And yet he couldn't. _

_Not anymore._

_His bottom lip was trembling and he started to shake the brunet in an attempt to wake up the boy. "Harry…" he said in a small voice. "HARRY! WAKE UP!" he screamed, on the verge of hysteria._

_And then a pair of arms started to envelop him, as if out of nowhere, and he held tighter to the arms clenched around his middle._

_Hermione had her head on Draco's shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks as well at seeing one of her best friends die._

"_Hermione… He won't wake up… Why won't he wake up, Hermione??!" Draco's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Meanwhile, Ron came up behind the enveloped pair while all around them people stopped fighting and several Death Eaters apparated away before the Aurors could stop them._

"_Shh, shh, Draco… We'll… we'll be alright. He's okay, he's… he's in a better place now, Draco…"_

"_NOOOOO!" he screamed, getting out of Hermione's firm grasp and holding the savior of the Light tight to his chest. "He's _not_, he CAN'T be…!"_

"_Draco…" Hermione said in a slightly warning but soft at the same time tone. When the blond made no move to remove himself she sighed audibly. "…You'll have to let him go sometime, Draco…"_

"_No," he said defiantly, voice low and almost harsh. "I won't. Never will I let him go…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears were falling freely now, and with no shame as Draco stared down at his love's grave.

Finally, after what seemed like _days_ of sobbing his heart out but in reality was only minutes, his pain drenched and all he felt anymore was _numb_. Draco collapsed next to the grave, lying on his side.

"I love you, Harry… More than you'll ever know" were the last words spoken before he fell into the world of unconsciousness…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Like my father's come to pass

Twenty years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pure white light filled his senses as Draco opened his eyes to the world.

Except… it wasn't _his_ world. Not the one he was _used_ to, anyways.

He looked around some more…

No, _definitely_ not the world he was used to…

_This_ world was utterly and _entirely_ different. It was the world of the dead.

"Draco?" a voice called out from behind. A voice that Draco was sure he would know _anywhere_…

Startled, he turned around to see Harry. _His_ Harry…

Only… he was _different_, somehow. Sure, Harry had always been attractive - especially according to Draco if you were to ask him ever - but now he was just… what was the correct _word_, exactly…??

Gorgeous? Handsome? Stunning? All would work… Even… _beautiful_…

"Harry," Draco gasped, gaping at his love.

"Draco… what _happened_?" Harry's voice was weary, _frightened_, even, as he stared at Draco's pale, newly-glowing form. All Harry could possibly think was that Draco looked like an _angel_, while the blond strode over to him and joined their hands together.

Suddenly Draco felt the tears prick his eyes once again.

"_You_ happened, Harry. You're the epitome of all things Light. The savior of our world. And I can't live without you."

Harry had tears in eyes as well as Draco pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

…One that could shatter the _world_.

By the time they were done, both had tears streaming down their faces.

They closed their eyes, finally content for once. Draco leaned his forehead down and against Harry's, trying to will his and Harry's tears away.

"You told me once that you loved me," he whispered to his love, not yet finding the strength to look at Harry. "Tell me again?"

Harry brought his cheek up, to nuzzle against Draco. "I love you," he responded in a hoarse whisper. "Oh Merlin, Draco, I love you so much."

Harry brought Draco's lips and his own crashing together, in a kiss which could only symbolize the undying love between two beings. "I love you too, Harry." And for the first time in almost two months… _Draco smiled_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I just thought I should explain something here about why Harry died, in case it doesn't make any sense to you. Sorry for that if you find yourself in that predicament, my fault. The reason Harry died… I'm up to saying that Harry is a Horcrux. That's the only way that I can explain this. And yes, this _does_ disregard all three last books, but I'm saying that he still found out about the Horcruxes, and everything else, but Dumbledore is _not dead_, and neither is Sirius, even though they _aren't_ in this story, whatever. And also, incidentally, Draco was never ordered to kill said Headmaster, and was never part of Umbridge's elitist squad or whatever and so on and so on… Get it? Got it? Good. :D

And so I was wondering… Could someone _possibly_ make art for this fanfic, if they would be so kind to do so for me?? -smiles innocently and attempts cute puppy dog face- And also, if you feel it's even _worthy_ of fanart. -hangs head in shame- And you should totally tell me in a REVIEW whether it's worthy of said fanart, particularly a scene where either

A.) Draco is crying and Harry is comforting him, sitting next to him,

B.) the scene where Harry says "You're Light?" and Draco asks, with a sad smile, "Is that so hard to believe?",

C.) Harry and Draco making love for the first time,

D.) Harry and Draco thoroughly snogging each other, with Harry's legs wrapped around Draco's waist, his arms around his neck, Draco pushing Harry up against the wall, or…

E.) Any other scene you find preferable and to your liking. Whatever you do, I'm sure I will be entirely grateful for it and praise you for life. That's right, _praise you for life…_ Mmhmm. LMAO lol XD

Either way… I'm all for it if someone wants to do it for me. Who knows, maybe it'll bring more attention to me and more people will read my fics. Meh. Whatever. Please and thank you in advance to whoever does it…:D

And also, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. XD See you all next time!! "Auld Lang Syne" should be updated fairly soon, don't worry, I really AM working on the next chapter, just haven't had much time for it lately since I've just started college and it's _extremellyyyy_ hard to keep up with all the work as it _is_… (Trust me, this thing has taken me practically the _entire month_… ugh. Kill me. Just kill me now…) Anyways though… Review, Review, REVIEWWWW…!! Weeeeeee!!!!!!!! XD MUAH!!

--jane.

**Song credits: **"Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day and "Photo" by Ryan Cabrera.


End file.
